Hate Me Today
by leafs nation
Summary: Spoilers for episode 5! Mike and Bonnie watch in horror as Arvo sprints off and Clementine collapses from the gunshot; neither of them knowing if she'll live or die. Filled with grief, the two of them run away in order to escape the wrath of Kenny and Jane. With remorse eating away at their minds, will they somehow be able to redeem themselves? One-shot!


"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"_

Mike and Bonnie are still huddled over Clementine as Kenny sprints out of the house; raging like a madman as he sees the young girl sprawled about in a bloody heap. Her vision is slowly collapsing as Arvo takes off without them. Well, there goes their plan to just drive off in the truck…

Kenny's _pissed_.

"Get the fuck away from her, you son of a bitch!" he screams as he punches Mike square in the jaw, which incapacitates him for a moment as Bonnie yelps. "You were gonna help that filthy, lying, Commie piece of shit?! I should fucking end your miserable lives right fucking now!"

"Kenny, please… we didn't know this would happen…" Bonnie tries explaining, but the fisherman's not hearing any of it.

"LIAR!" he bellows, putting pressure on Clem's wound while glaring daggers at Bonnie. "You were both gonna rob us! I can see the bags of supplies, you motherfuckers! So don't you DARE say you didn't know this would happen! You _wanted _it to! You – "

Kenny's cut off as Mike kicks him in the face repeatedly and knocking him unconscious. Steam's practically coming out of his ears as Bonnie slaps him upside the head; not wanting him to do any more damage than they've already done.

"That's enough, Mike… We need to leave," she explains, snarling her words to prove her point. "God… this never should've happened! Why the fuck did you listen to Arvo in the first place?! Clementine could be _dead _for all we know!"

"You don't think I see that?!" Mike snaps back, grabbing a supply bag angrily as he kicks the tire of the truck in frustration. "And don't forget – you went along with the idea, too! You've seen what Kenny was capable of doing, and there was no way that Clem would've come with us… So don't just go blaming this shit on me!"

Biting her lip, Bonnie looks down miserably at Clementine, who's getting paler by the second. The blood has already seeped through that cool ski jacket that she found, and right now Bonnie couldn't feel more guilty if she tried to. This is a betrayal, through and through.

"Do you think… maybe we should, I don't know… bring Clem along with us? Right now – we could patch her up somewhere, and get her out of this hellhole. I mean, it's the least we can do, don't you think?" Bonnie asks, staring down at her unconscious form.

Suddenly, the both of them hear AJ crying, as well as the sound of Jane waking up and wondering what's going on.

"_Clem?! Kenny?! Fuck, guys… a little help here? I don't know what to do about him!"_

"They'll tear each other's throats out if we take Clem with us," Mike concludes sadly, rubbing a hand over his tired face in shame. "There won't be anyone there to stop them from doing it. Bonnie, come on – we can't stay here. Forget about the damn truck… This bastard's gonna wake up any minute, and we couldn't get the engine started. We've gotta go!"

Panic swirls through Bonnie's eyes as she contemplates what to do. Leaving Clem to die like this may be extremely cowardly, but… at least she'd be with people she knows.

People she actually trusts…

Squeezing Clem's small hand one last time, she whispers an apology before grabbing the other bag of supplies and sprinting away with Mike; Jane cursing after them as she too steps outside.

"This is gonna eat at us for the rest of our lives. You know that right?" Bonnie says, huffing as she tries to keep up with him. Maybe she shouldn't have had that cigarette earlier tonight… She still can't believe that Clementine took a hit from it too.

"I don't doubt it…"

…..

About an hour passes, and thankfully for the two of them neither Jane nor Kenny have shown up behind them. If they had tried to follow them here… Christ. Mike didn't want to think about what could happen. All they need to do is focus on the now – getting to Arvo and figuring something out.

"Tracks," Mike comments, noticing how there are footprints on the left with drag marks through the snow on the right. "Must be Arvo – the kid's got that leg brace on him. At least he's easier to spot."

Not hearing any response, Mike turns his head to see Bonnie rubbing her arms together for warmth; looking rather angry. With herself, maybe? Mike doesn't really know right now.

"Hey? Everything alright?"

"Don't touch me!" Bonnie hisses, smacking his arm away as Mike comes near her. "I don't need this shit right now, okay? Yeah, I get it! We're close – anyone can see that! But don't you think we've been through too much today?! Luke's dead for Christ's sake… and Clem…"

"There was nothing either of us could do, Bonnie… You know that. Luke was gonna die either way."

"How can you even say that right now?! Jesus, Mike!" Bonnie yells, brushing past him as the blizzard starts to cloud their vision. So much for going south. "He was our friend, and we let him die! Clementine almost drowned along with him – she was the only one with the guts to even make an attempt! We`re nothing but a bunch of lowly, cowardly animals..."

"Snap out of it!" Mike says firmly, catching up to her as the snow pounds against them. "People die all the time! And thinking that it's all your fault (even though it's not) is… it's gonna tear away at you, Bonnie! If Luke were here, he'd want you to move on. I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

"Luke would've been embarrassed to know us, Mike. After the shit we just pulled…" Bonnie grimaces, but nodding all the same. "But… you're right. I'm sorry for shouting at ya – just under a lot of stress right now."

The snowstorm is starting to blow over the road that they're on, which means that unfortunately they'll need to hurry before the tracks are completely wiped away. It's the only chance of them finding Arvo.

"No need to apologize. Now come on, let's find this shithead and… well, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks, confused as to what he's suggesting.

Coughing into his sleeve, Mike clears his throat before speaking. "I mean," he starts, holding his pistol at the side of his leg for added effect. "Should we let him go, take him with us… or just end it? I mean, he fucking shot Clem when she was handing me her gun! I mean, I'm sure it was an accident but…"

"That don't justify for what happened. You and I both know what needs to be done."

Nodding sadly without another word, Mike sighs and wonders how it could possibly have come to this.

While Jane took AJ to the other room and the rest of them scattered, Mike tried his best to tend to Arvo's wounds. At first, the Russian was just grateful for the support.

But then the conversation turned serious…

_Flashback…_

"_I honestly can't deal with this shit anymore," Mike sighs, dabbing at Arvo's bloody face with a handkerchief. It was the least he could do, really – Kenny had more than crossed the line this time. _

"_He is crazy, yes…" Arvo agreed, muttering something in Russian that Mike was sure was a profanity. "Cannot stay here – not with crazy man! Please, you are nice people! You and girl with red hair! Must go, take truck, yes? I know how to start truck!"_

"_Are you fucking insane?!" Mike whispers harshly, dropping the bloody napkin onto the floor as he backs up slightly. "What makes you think I'd ever go with you?"_

"_Please… I am begging you, friend! Have to leave – find safe place! Away from crazy man! Tonight, we can go!"_

_Mike sat in that darkened room thinking about it for quite some time. This group was cracking at the seams – that much was clear. Arvo was right about Kenny, too. The guy was a ticking time bomb, and he didn't want to be around when he fully snapped. And if Bonnie would be safe too, then it just made this opportunity that much sweeter._

_He did feel kind of bad for leaving the kid behind, though. With a baby as well to take care of, they were gonna have a tough time._

_But the more he thought about it, the more benefits that Mike saw. Staying with Jane and Kenny wouldn't ever work, and if the old bastard was so intent on going to this fairy tale called Wellington, then it'd be best to leave them behind._

_Going over the details some more, and filling Bonnie in with all the details as the group members fell asleep, Mike headed out silently with Arvo. Mike would sneak out one bag of supplies while Bonnie gathered up the other, and Arvo would somehow hotwire the truck._

_If all went according to plan, then they'd be on their way south in no time. Texas might've not been such a long shot after all._

And, as always, their plan fell to shit once again. Clementine shows up, demanding to know what's going on. Mike agrees to let Clem come with them, and convinces her to hand the gun over. Clementine drops the gun, and Arvo in a panic shoots her through the shoulder. God damn, that kid's as tough as nails.

Mike's made up his mind about what he plans to do, and it seems that Bonnie's on the same page.

The tracks lead over to a convenience store of some kind, and the both of them can see that piece of shit Arvo shaking just inside of the door. Mike and Bonnie approach, calm on the outside but complete rage on the inside.

"Just keep it cool, alright?" Mike whispers to her as they make their way to the door. "No need to have him draw on us."

"You've got it."

The bell on the door chimes as they walk in and shake off the snow. The place is run down and decrepit; with no signs of anyone having worked here for many years, even before all of this started.

"Oh! It is my friends! Yes, I… I run off, I know. But for good cause! I save lives!" Arvo exclaims, standing up and smirking as if he's done nothing wrong. "Little girl – Clementine – she ruin whole plan. Tell crazy man, she would! She would! Now we can go. Find safe place!"

Neither of them say a word as they stare at Arvo, unable to believe the nerve of this prick. Sure, he might not be able to speak or understand English very well, or even really learn the customs… but this is some sick shit.

Bonnie pulls her pistol out from her back pocket and keeps it at her side, to which Arvo soon notices.

"You… you are here to kill me?! No! NO! You will not hurt me more! I was fooled! You are not nice people! Fuck you! You are not – "

"This is for Clementine…" Bonnie whispers before putting one bullet into Arvo's chest, and another one directly into his head. Reloading the weapon, Bonnie stays still for a while before sinking against the wall and holding her head in her hands; with Mike wrapping an arm around her shoulders in support.

It may not have made up for what they did, but it certainly is better than nothing. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

_AN: Hope you liked this little one-shot that I cooked up together! I doubt that we're ever going to find out what really happens with these two, so I figured that I'd make my own version. Reviews are always appreciated :) _


End file.
